The beginning, the middle, the end
by Manuka
Summary: Trois étapes, trois moments de leur vie. Comment tout à commencé, jusqu'à la fin. Divers pairings.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer : rien ne m'appartient, à part le scénario... Est-ce une bonne chose ?

Remerciements : Camhyoga, pour sa relecture ; que ferais-je sans toi ? :)

NDA : eh oui, nouvelle série d'histoires courtes basées sur le thème : "le début - le milieu - la fin". J'espère que ça vous plaira, je trouve que l'ambiance est bizarre... ^^

* * *

**Kagaho - Eaque**

* * *

L'armure solitaire. C'est comme ça qu'on l'appelle, tout bas, comme s'ils avaient peur qu'elle les entende. Elle sait tout ce qu'on raconte sur elle. Jamais encore portée, par personne. Elle est fière, elle. Elle ne choisit pas le premier venu. Le sien sera exceptionnel, il sera le seul. Alors elle attend.

Il viendra bien assez tôt, celui qui sera digne de revêtir le Bénou.

* * *

THE BEGINNING

Il marche dans les rues sales et pauvres du bidonville, sans s'arrêter ni même prêter attention aux gens qu'il croise. Il ne les voit pas, s'en désintéresse. Il est au-dessus d'eux, il est un Juge –Garuda l'a choisi. Il ne comprend pas ce qu'il fait dans un pays aussi triste et gris. Son Seigneur l'a envoyé chercher quelqu'un –mais qui ? Il ne le sait même pas. _Tu sauras_, lui a dit Hadès avec un sourire. Savoir ? Tss, quelle drôle d'idée. Comme s'il allait décider de s'arrêter brusquement et de regarder qui se trouve en face de lui…

Un garçon, portant un bébé dans ses bras, un sourire aux lèvres. Il a des vêtements abîmés, dont on ne saurait définir la couleur. Ses cheveux sont en désordre, il a des égratignures un peu partout. Pourtant, son sourire est éblouissant, et son rire, lorsque le bébé glousse contre lui, vaut tout l'or du monde en cet instant.

Oui, Eaque sait maintenant. Il attendra. Son temps n'est pas encore venu, ni le sien. Il fait demi-tour, l'esprit plus léger, prêt à retourner dans le néant temporaire des âmes avant d'être de nouveau appelé par son dieu pour la bataille à venir.

* * *

THE MIDDLE

La douce chaleur de la peau collée contre la sienne le berce lentement, au rythme de son doigt qui parcourt le corps dévêtu qui repose contre son torse. Il aime ces moments de calme et de sérénité, lui qui est toujours si impétueux et brûlant. Il s'étonne toujours d'avoir ré-ouvert son cœur à une personne autre que son frère décédé, mais ne le regrette pas. En compagnie d'Eaque, il a l'impression d'être différent ; apaisé, oui. C'est une sensation étrange, agréable même.

Tout n'a pas été aussi simple entre eux. Il se souvient encore de leurs prises de tête dans les couloirs du palais, des défis lancés sur le coup de la colère, des regards mauvais et des cosmos prêts à s'enflammer.

Il se souvient encore de leur premier baiser, violent, combattif ; des suivants, de plus en plus doux ; des caresses échangées comme deux adolescents craintifs ; des rires de deux hommes sûrs d'eux et de leurs sentiments.

Il a beau se moquer gentiment des yeux enamourés de son amant, Kagaho trouve que l'amour est plutôt savoureux.

* * *

THE END

Le son, horrible et déchirant, lui vrille les tympans, se répercute dans toute son âme, ouvre son cœur en deux… Le bruit métallique semble encore s'amplifier, toujours plus assourdissant, toujours plus atroce, toujours plus triste. Le grincement est un écho à la douleur qu'il ressent en cet instant précis : cette lamentation, il aurait pu la faire. Il aurait pu crier comme le Surplis le fait en cet instant précis il ne fait qu'écouter, meurtri, seul. Un pendentif se balance dans son poing serré, une croix en argent surmontée d'une boucle, la croix de vie égyptienne, l'ankh de Kagaho.

Jamais encore il n'avait vu une armure pleurer. Jamais encore il n'avait autant détesté son immortalité. Apanage des Juges suite à la dernière Guerre Sainte, eux seuls survivraient, les autres devraient retourner au néant, à l'obscurité, aux souvenirs… A la mort.

Jamais encore on n'avait vu l'un des Trois maudire son dieu, hurlant le nom de son amant dans une complainte muette.

* * *

Prochain texte : Minos - Rune. _See ya ~_


	2. Chapter 2

NDA : Merci vraiment à tous pour votre enthousiasme et vos reviews absolument formidables ; je ne pensais pas que ce premier texte aurait tant de succès ! Voici donc le second, en espérant qu'il vous plaira aussi :) Merci à Camhyoga pour sa correction et _enjoy_ !

* * *

**Minos - Rune**

* * *

Tic. Tac. Tic. Tac. L'horloge tourne, tourne lentement. Pour un peu, elle tournerait presque à l'envers. Tac. Tic. Tac. Tic. Il regarde l'aiguille avancer, avec une précision mécanique affolante. Un tressaillement, un petit bruit, une pause. Et tout recommence.

* * *

THE BEGINNING

Il s'avance, traçant des sillons profonds dans les herbes hautes qui s'agitent au gré du vent qui balaye la côte. Il repousse ses longs cheveux avec un agacement factice : il est heureux de se retrouver de nouveau ici, chez lui. Cela ne fait pourtant que peu de temps qu'il a perdu son palais, pour un autre bien plus grand, bien plus à la hauteur de son esprit un peu dérangé ; mais il se rend compte que finalement, il est peut-être un peu nostalgique. Il suit du doigt la tige d'une fleur, sourit avec gaieté et reprend sa route, cette fois plus sérieusement.

Quelqu'un l'attend. Il ne sait pas trop où, mais il sent au fond de lui qu'il se rapproche à chaque pas qu'il fait. Il ne comprend pas comment c'est possible, mais il sert un dieu, et c'est là la seule réponse valable qu'il a trouvé. Il n'a pas besoin d'en avoir une autre plus logique, celle-ci lui suffit.

Un soupir. Il n'y a pourtant personne, mais il l'a entendu aussi distinctement que s'il l'avait lui-même poussé. Une respiration hésitante, qui trouve écho dans son âme, un bruit étrange –un sanglot ? Il avance plus vite ; instinctivement il _sait_ qu'il doit se dépêcher.

Une silhouette, enfin. Frêle, malmenée par le vent qui paraît vouloir le faire tomber. Et elle ne tombe pas, résiste, les bras croisés sur sa poitrine, les cheveux claquant dans son dos tels des fouets enragés.

Un souvenir, un cœur qui bat à l'unisson. Un nom, qui revient en litanie dans sa mémoire. Il tend la main, caresse l'épaule offerte, murmure. L'autre relève les yeux ; son expression est affolée, perdue –délicate. Il ne comprend pas, il devrait être mort ! Il l'est, mais plus totalement.

« Viens avec moi » offre-t-il d'une voix douce.

Rune prend la main tendue et suit Minos sans hésiter. Il ne sait pas où il va l'emmener, mais ça lui est égal. Il l'a retrouvé, et c'est tout ce qui compte.

* * *

THE MIDDLE

La porte claque, résonnant dans le couloir, avant de laisser un silence pesant. Minos grince des dents, il l'a bien mérité. A toujours savoir que Rune est là pour gérer son travail, ses folies et ses erreurs, il en a oublié qu'il n'est pas ici pour ça. Il est égoïste –il l'a toujours été, mais cette fois-ci il a été trop loin et il le sait. La colère qu'il a vue dans les yeux gris de son compagnon l'a surpris ; pire, elle lui a fait peur. C'est la première fois, il ne sait pas ce que ça peut signifier pour eux. Une simple étape, tout bonnement la fin ? Il réalise alors qu'il est toujours planté dans sa chambre, à regarder la poignée. Il se secoue, court le rattraper, le prend dans ses bras, lui chuchote plein de mots –tout ce qui lui vient à l'esprit, tout ce en quoi il croit, qu'il l'aime, qu'il l'aime trop fort pour leur propre bien.

Il sent son amant se détendre contre lui, avant de hocher doucement la tête. Il sait bien que Minos est comme ça, mais souvent ça fait mal sans que le Juge s'en rende compte. Après tout, comment expliquer à un ancien roi qu'il faut savoir prendre soin des simples gens ?

« J'ai tout le temps pour apprendre. »

Ça sonne comme une promesse ; Minos n'est pas du genre à revenir sur sa parole. Peut-être qu'il devrait se mettre en colère plus souvent, finalement.

* * *

THE END

Il a l'impression désagréable d'un déjà-vu, à marcher droit devant lui, comme s'il errait sans but. Pourtant c'est faux, il le ressent au fond de lui. Il sait que c'est nécessaire –comment pourrait-il vivre sans lui ? Il avance donc, sans se poser de question, écoutant seulement les battements de son cœur qui résonne à ses oreilles. Sa respiration s'emballe lorsqu'il le voit enfin. Un sourire, des bras tendus. Deux corps pressés l'un contre l'autre dans une étreinte douce et poignante, le nez plongé dans le cou de l'autre, retrouvant petit à petit les sensations, les odeurs, la confiance.

« Merci. »

Minos ne sait pas de quoi Rune peut bien le remercier. De ne pas l'avoir oublié ? De revenir le chercher à chaque fois ? De toujours l'aimer ? Il n'aura sans doute jamais la réponse, seul ce mot est important. Un baiser échangé.

Et tout recommence.

* * *

Prochain texte : Sylphide - Valentine. _See ya~_


	3. Chapter 3

NDA : Bonsoir à tous ! Un grand merci pour vos reviews, elles me touchent toujours autant : je ne crois pas avoir y avoir répondu, mais le cœur y était ! J'espère que celui-ci vous plaira aussi ;) Merci à Camhyoga pour sa correction, ainsi qu'à NecroPhobia à qui je ne peux répondre directement. Sur ce, _enjoy_ !

* * *

**Sylphide - Valentine**

* * *

L'animal arrache le lambeau de peau encore fixée à la carcasse, pour l'avaler goulûment avec un grognement satisfait. Encore une fois, ses adversaires ont été anéantis. Le venin du Basilic n'a encore jamais été battu à ce jour. Le dragon lève la tête vers le ciel couvert de nuages sombres et pousse un hurlement rauque, dont il ne sait pas lui-même ce qu'il peut signifier. Puis il déploie ses ailes et s'envole, son corps sinueux disparaissant dans le brouillard épais qui s'installe.

* * *

THE BEGINNING

La proie est différente cette fois-ci. Un simple humain, tout frêle, sans aucune écaille pour le protéger. Et il ose se tenir devant lui ! Pourtant il a peur –il est terrorisé même. Il reconnaîtrait cette odeur âcre entre mille. Alors pourquoi est-elle là, cette petite chose insignifiante qu'il pourrait tuer d'un coup de dents ?

Le dragon s'avance, un son guttural roulant dans sa gorge. L'humain ne bouge pas, même si il déglutit difficilement. Tss. Stupidité. Le Basilic dévoile ses crocs d'où perlent des gouttes du poison mortel, s'approche encore. C'est drôle, finalement, de jouer avec cet animal si faible. Il ouvre un peu plus la gueule et rugit férocement, frappant le sol de ses pattes griffues.

Il s'interrompt brusquement, les narines plissées. Une nouvelle odeur vient de s'ajouter à celle de la peur ; des effluves qu'il n'a encore jamais senties. Ce n'est pas le parfum de l'humain, même s'il est agréable. Non, c'est encore différent : c'est un peu acidulé, un peu sucré… C'est étrange. Le dragon souffle bruyamment, indécis, et dévisage le Spectre qui n'a toujours pas bougé. C'est bien lui qui dégage cette nouvelle odeur si alléchante. Il achève de combler la distance entre eux, renifle les cheveux clairs de son nouveau jouet, s'imprègne de ces senteurs inconnues.

Il pousse un petit grognement –plus un ronronnement, en fait. Il vient de prendre sa décision : l'humain restera sauf jusqu'à ce qu'il découvre ce que veut dire ce mélange délicat dont il est déjà fou. L'animal pose sa tête rugueuse sur l'épaule de Valentine, qui tressaille au poids qui vient brusquement de tomber sur lui, avant de laisser s'échapper un soupir soulagé.

En retrait, Rhadamanthe sourit. Il a bien fait d'amener son second voir leur nouvelle recrue.

* * *

THE MIDDLE

« Sylphide, arrête ! »

Le cri ne stoppe pas pour autant l'animal furieux, qui se jette sur leur ennemi avec une férocité extrême. Il l'empoigne par un membre, plantant ses crocs dans la chair qu'il déchiquette sans aucun remord. Le hurlement de douleur est comme une musique pour lui, il enfonce un peu plus sa mâchoire puissante jusqu'à briser l'os. L'ennemi devient flasque évanoui, mort, quelle importance ? Il va le réduire en miettes, c'est tout ce qui compte.

« Sylphide… »

Cette fois ce n'est qu'un murmure, mais le dragon l'entend et se tourne vers lui, du sang dégoulinant de sa bouche. Ses yeux se rétrécissent en voyant son humain blessé au bras ; il revient vers lui en quelques enjambées, avant de le prendre dans ses bras, de nouveau sous la forme d'un jeune homme aux cheveux clairs, de nouveau un simple Spectre et non plus un Basilic enragé.

« Je vais bien, le rassure Valentine en lui rendant son étreinte.

-Il aurait pu te tuer » gronde Sylphide en plongeant son nez dans le cou de son compagnon, inspirant son parfum ; il n'y a que ça qui peut le calmer, cette odeur si douce dont il ne peut plus se passer.

Le jeune homme sait qu'il est inutile d'essayer de le raisonner ; l'instinct de chasseur du dragon n'est pas encore totalement retombé. Il ne peut que le serrer contre lui, lui rendre son étreinte malgré la douleur, rester contre lui et attendre. Il sent l'aura meurtrière diminuer lentement, jusqu'à disparaître complètement. Sylphide relève alors les yeux, regarde Valentine et lui prend la main.

« Monte. »

Le jeune homme hoche la tête, sans protester. Il s'accroche au dos musculeux de l'animal, qui l'aide à s'installer du bout du nez, _amoureusement_. Puis il quitte le sol d'une poussée, abandonnant derrière eux le cadavre de celui qui a tenté de tuer la Harpie.

* * *

THE END

Enlacés, Sylphide écoute battre le cœur de son amant, la tête posée contre sa poitrine. Valentine lui caresse doucement le bas du dos, faisant naître des frissons sous ses doigts. Finalement, le Basilic demande à voix basse :

« Pourquoi tu n'as pas peur de moi ?

-Je devrais ?

-Je suis dangereux, tout le monde le sait. Je pourrais t'achever avant que tu ne t'en rendes compte.

-Si tu voulais me tuer, tu l'aurais fait la première fois qu'on s'est rencontrés. »

C'est vrai. Après tout, tuer Valentine serait se tuer lui-même.

* * *

Prochain texte : Pharaon - Myu. _See ya ~_


	4. Chapter 4

NDA : une revenante ! :D Eh oui, je m'excuse pour cette attente (?) mais je suis en plein dans mes préparations d'examens, et on peut dire que nos professeurs sont vicelards -et c'est peu dire ! Merci à tous pour vos reviews au précédent chapitre, j'espère que celui-ci vous plaira ! :) _Enjoy_ !

* * *

**Pharaon - Myu**

* * *

D'un œil attentif, l'énorme animal surveille ces choses volantes étranges et colorées. Peut-être que cela se mange… Il ne le saura que s'il essaye. Trois claquements de mâchoires, et les papillons disparaissent.

* * *

THE BEGINNING

Myu fait face à son collègue, le visage tordu de colère et les bras croisés sur sa poitrine. Il n'a jamais cherché de noises à Pharaon, pas plus qu'à quiconque aux Enfers. Seulement, l'Egyptien est le nounou attitré de Cerbère, et c'est à cause de ce dernier que l'Autrichien est hors de lui. Depuis deux jours, le passe-temps favori du chien d'Hadès est de gober ses chers papillons, et Myu n'est pas prêt à l'accepter.

« Que veux-tu que j'y fasse ? » est la réponse de Pharaon à la plainte du Papillon.

Le ton dédaigneux hérisse le jeune homme qui rétorque aussitôt :

« Débrouille-toi, c'est toi qui t'en occupe.

-Sinon quoi ?

-Une lyre comme la tienne, c'est facilement remplaçable tu penses ? »

Le Sphinx plisse les yeux et murmure :

« Tu oserais ?

-Arrange-toi juste pour qu'il arrête » conclut Myu en abandonnant Pharaon derrière lui, espérant que ses menaces porteront leurs fruits.

Il peut qu'entendre le grincement des dents de l'Egyptien, à son plus grand plaisir.

* * *

THE MIDDLE

Ils savent tous les deux que les Juges, malgré les siècles et leur statut spécial, ont parfois -pour ne pas dire souvent- des éclairs de stupidité absolument désastreux. Comme s'ils n'étaient pas au courant que le Sphinx et le Papillon ne peuvent plus se voir sans se chercher des poux… Anguille sous roche, surtout connaissant Minos. Mais les deux collègues n'ont pas le choix, malheureusement. Et ils sont tous les deux assez professionnels pour mettre de côté leur animosité alors que leur mission est primordiale pour leur Seigneur.

Evidemment, c'est une réussite. Informations collectées, aucune fuite, c'est du travail soigné. Même Pandore les félicite, pour ce que ça vaut.

Evidemment, lorsqu'on leur assigne leur mission suivante, ils ne peuvent pas protester. Et en l'accomplissant avec brio, ils savent tous deux qu'ils feront équipe encore un long moment.

* * *

THE END

« Toi, je te jure que si tu manges encore un de mes papillons… ! »

L'énorme chien regarde Myu sans comprendre, à part l'intonation furieuse de la voix du jeune homme qui lui fait comprendre que peut-être il a fait quelque chose de mal. L'Autrichien a un soupir de frustration, les poings serrés. Comment faire comprendre à ce canidé sans cervelle…

« Cerbère ! »

La voix sèche de Pharaon interrompt le monologue intérieur du jeune homme. L'Egyptien s'avance à grands pas dans l'enclos, un papillon de Myu dans la main. Ce dernier se raidit tandis que son camarade s'avance vers l'animal et lui met le papillon sous l'un de ses nez. Le chien sort la langue, s'apprête à gober l'insecte.

« Stop. »

Cerbère s'arrête, la bouche ouverte. Pharaon lui remontre le papillon, et cette fois le chien à trois têtes ne fait aucun mouvement.

« Bon chien. Myu, vient le caresser. »

Interloqué, il obéit sans un mot, faisant monter un grondement satisfait dans les gorges de l'animal. Pharaon sourit, et Myu l'imite.

* * *

Prochain texte : Queen - Gordon. _See ya ~_


	5. Chapter 5

NDA : bonjour à tous ! Désolée d'avoir un peu tardé à poster celui-ci, j'ai été relativement occupée cette semaine. J'espère qu'il vous plaira ! Merci à tous pour vos précédents reviews ainsi qu'a Camhyoga pour sa correction, et _enjoy_ ! :)

* * *

**Queen - Gordon**

* * *

Il a toujours été regardé de travers. Après tout, c'était logique, personne n'aime regarder un bourreau dans les yeux. Pourtant, il n'a pas un mauvais fond… Sauf que personne ne peut –ne veut !- le voir. Il ramasse sa hache, encore maculée de carmin, et repart chez lui.

* * *

THE BEGINNING

Le jeune homme avance d'un pas sûr de lui, même s'il ne connaît pas la ville et encore moins les petites rues malmenées qu'il traverse. Il caresse distraitement le fouet attaché à sa ceinture, camouflé par les pans de son manteau. L'air est encore frais, le printemps tarde à s'installer. Il chasse de la main la buée formée devant sa bouche et jette un coup d'œil au nom de la ruelle délabrée. Il ne comprend pas un traitre mot à ce qui est écrit, hausse les épaules et continue d'avancer. L'attirance du sang par l'espèce humaine le conduira bien là où il veut se rendre.

Il ne s'est pas trompé : rapidement, il a suivi plusieurs personnes qui se rendaient à l'exécution publique. Il tripote à nouveau son fouet, sourit distraitement : il aurait dû être celui qui allait envoyer cette crapule en Enfer, mais puisque d'autres l'ont trouvé avant lui… Il est plutôt bon perdant –surtout sachant qu'il se fera un plaisir de prendre sa revanche une fois rentré au Palais, après avoir graissé la patte de Valentine pour le laisser malmener cette âme immonde en toute tranquillité.

La mise à mort est rapide, trop noble même. Mais Queen s'en désintéresse très vite : il a beau n'apercevoir que de loin les yeux de celui qui manipule la hache tranchante, il y a lu de la tristesse. Ça l'intrigue. Et puis, il n'est pas obligé de rentrer tout de suite…

* * *

THE MIDDLE

Il n'a pas bien compris au début ce que cet étrange jeune homme aux cheveux presque rouges lui voulait. Apparemment, pas grand-chose, juste le connaître. C'est déjà bien assez anormal à ses yeux.

Il était venu le trouver à la fin de l'exécution publique, quelques jours plus tôt. Il l'avait regardé avancer vers lui avec assurance et l'inviter à boire un verre. Les rares personnes du public encore présentes s'étaient rapprochées pour mieux entendre et ont eu la même réaction que lui –ou presque, parce qu'eux ont éclaté de rire après avoir dévisagé l'étranger.

Etranger qui les avait regardés avec un air bizarre, mais qui avait eu le mérite de faire taire les ricanements méchants. Gordon avait accepté avec méfiance, puis les jours passant, il avait fini par se faire à ce nouveau compagnon.

Et comme les autres jours, il se retrouve assis en face de lui, des cartes à la main, toujours un peu stupéfait de jouer à la bataille avec quelqu'un d'autre que lui-même.

« Je vais devoir partir, annonce brutalement Queen alors qu'il remporte le pli.

-Quand ? »

Dès qu'il a accepté cette amitié offerte, il a su qu'elle se finirait rapidement. C'est plus simple pour les adieux d'y être préparé dès le début.

« Tout à l'heure. Mais je reviendrai.

-D'accord. »

Queen sait que Gordon ne le croit pas.

* * *

THE END

Queen n'a pas menti. Il est revenu, il lui a dit de ne prendre que ce qu'il avait de plus précieux –sa hache, en l'occurrence. Puis il lui a dit de le suivre, ce qu'il a fait sans poser de question. Ensuite… Il s'est retrouvé dans ce palais sombre, à toujours suivre son camarade. Ils croisent quelques personnes, qui les regardent et les saluent.

« Alors c'est lui ? » a même demandé quelqu'un.

Queen frappe à une grande porte, puis la pousse sans attendre de réponse. Un homme blond, charismatique, se tient assis derrière un gigantesque bureau impeccablement rangé.

« Sire Rhadamanthe, voilà celui dont je vous ai parlé.

-Quand je t'ai demandé de te trouver un binôme, je pensais plus à l'un des nôtres, remarque l'autre en jetant un coup d'œil au Polonais.

-J'ai pensé au Minotaure. Il est toujours vacant, non ? »

Au sourire amusé dudit sire Rhadamanthe, Gordon comprend que son ami a gagné.

* * *

Prochain texte : épilogue. _See ya ~_


	6. Chapter 6

NDA : bonsoir à tous ! Voici (enfin ?) le dernier chapitre de cette série, un petit épilogue qui fait suite au tout premier texte -d'après vos reviews, ma "fin" pour le couple Eaque-Kagaho vous a fait de la peine (ainsi qu'à l'auteure, je vous rassure ^^). Sinon, je prépare une mini-fic basée sur le texte de Sylphide et Valentine, le thème m'avait beaucoup plu.

Dans tous les cas, merci à tous d'avoir suivi cette petite série ; vos reviews m'ont toutes touchée, et ça compte énormément pour moi même si régulièrement j'oublie ou n'ai pas le temps de vous répondre de façon individuelle. Merci aussi à Camhyoga pour sa correction.

Forever. _Enjoy_ et à bientôt j'espère !

* * *

**Epilogue**

* * *

Eaque avance parmi les débris, sans vraiment prêter attention à ce qui se passe autour de lui. Il regarde les décombres sans réellement les voir, se contentant de les contourner. Sans but.

Il sait qu'il n'est plus le même. Il est devenu sombre, plus qu'avant, mais en moins sanguinaire. C'est presque pire, parce qu'à l'époque, il se sentait tout de même vivant. Aujourd'hui…

C'est comme si le cri du surplis résonnait toujours en lui. Il a beau avoir arrêté de rester avec le Bénou, le son grinçant et douloureux est resté emprisonné dans son cœur. Il n'a pas besoin de s'approcher de lui et de croiser le regard sans vie de l'armure pour entendre l'écho de sa complainte.

Il sait que son Seigneur a fait exprès de l'envoyer en Egypte le jour de l'anniversaire de la disparition de son amant. Il lui en veut, d'ailleurs. Comme s'il ne pouvait pas lui permettre de pleurer en toute tranquillité…

Un cri perçant rompt le silence, et la silhouette d'un oiseau se dessine au sol. Eaque lève les yeux au ciel et aperçoit le rapace : les rayons du soleil sur ses plumes donnent l'impression que l'aigle est de couleur dorée. L'animal fond en piqué, avant de ralentir à quelques pas du sol et de se poser sur un rocher, ses yeux plantés dans ceux du Garuda.

Un bruit de pas, cette fois. Ou de course, plus précisément. Il se retourne, pour se retrouver face à un adolescent. Son cœur fait un bond dans sa poitrine : c'est le portrait craché de…

« Kagaho ? » gémit le Népalais.

Le jeune garçon le dévisage, surpris, avant de déclarer d'une voix douce :

« Alors c'est toi.

-Moi ? répète le Juge, perdu, sans cesser de se rassasier du visage tant aimé.

-Il m'a dit que quelqu'un viendrait, et que je le reconnaitrais. Il a dit que l'oiseau me conduirait. C'est vrai que j'ai l'impression de te connaître… ajoute-t-il en fronçant les sourcils. Mais ça remonte à loin, non ? Je ne me souviens pas encore de tout, désolé.

-Qui t'a dit que je viendrais ? demande finalement Eaque.

-Il s'appelle Alone. »

Le Garuda esquisse finalement un sourire : Hadès est un manipulateur, mais lui aussi tient à Kagaho. Il n'avait juste pas compris que l'absence de l'âme de son compagnon signifiait qu'il s'était déjà réincarné.

« Eaque ? »

Le Juge acquiesce, se sentant léger. Il voit l'adolescent venir à lui, et s'emparer d'une de ses mains sans aucune hésitation.

« Tu me ramènes ? Je te promets que cette fois, on ne se quittera plus. »


End file.
